Being BlaChi
by Dark Azure Wind
Summary: A quick ranting. What the Blade Children feel about being called BlaChi. Also what Hiyono and Ayumu think about the Blade Children being called BlaChi. OneShot


Rating: T for Kousuke and Rio's language 

Disclaimer: Really now, who writes a fic on something they own...?

Summary: A quick ranting. What the Blade Children feel about being called BlaChi. Also what Hiyono and Ayumu think about the Blade Children being called BlaChi. One-Shot

Warning: Ryoko won't be in it, as I hate her. Also a tiny bit of Kousuke bashing, I love him but he's so fun to pick on! XD Besides, it's all in good fun, I mean no harm.

Notes: It's also kinda in a script format…I guess

-  
Hiyono's Play House -  
Hiyono- Hi there! This is your host Hiyono, I will bravely go around and ask the BlaChi what they think about being called BlaChi and comment on the end! Yay! Oh yeah! My co-host Ayumu! Come on Ayumu! Let's get started!

Ayumu- Do I have to do this…?

Hiyono- Yes, now come on! This story ain't getting any fresher!  
----------------------------

At the park, Kousuke is laying on a bench like the bum he is.

Hiyono- Hey Kousuke, will give us a quick comment on how you, a Blade Child feel about being called a BlaChi?

Kousuke- No, go away, I have better things to do then be bothered by little Narumi and his girlfriend.

Ayumu- Hey, I was dragged along, leave me outta this.

Hiyono- Ayumu will make you one of his special boxed lunches!

Kousuke- … fine

Hiyono- Great!

Ayumu- Can we hurry this up?

-  
Kousuke's view ---------------------------

BlaChi…ew, how the hell did he come up with BlaChi? He has waaaayyy to much free time. Didn't he have some freaky hobby with knives? Couldn't he take that back up? Or maybe something with training cats? BlaChi made it sound like he had something on his face. It's just as bad as Kiyotaka and those damn irises! What the hell did they have to do with anything? Also, what up with that corny ass saying 'The happiness of those who believe'? Bah, I bet he's gay, that's why he left that Mady, Miffy, Muffy something like that chick, and what's up with little Narumi anyway? 'The melody of logic will always play the notes of truth' probably stole it from that damn Kiyotaka. Why was that stupid Kanone, little Narumi wanna be so damn violent anyway? God how he hated her! What's up with Hiyoko's creepy song?

He continues to rant… for three more hours

-  
Hiyono- Wow, he really can rant…

Ayumu- He kept going on about me and my brother…

Hiyono- Anyway! Off to that hottie Eyes Rutherford!

Ayumu- … hottie?

Hiyono- Well duh look at him! Anyway, lets get going! -

At Eyes' hotel suite

Eyes- How did you get in?

Hiyono- Uh…Kousuke! He gave us the key, and uh…Ayumu used it…

Ayumu- Whatever, lets get this over quickly. I'll make you a deal, hurry and I'll cook you dinner.

Hiyono- Now we're talking! So Eyes, will you answer a question?

Eyes- What is it?

Hiyono- How do you feel about being called a BlaChi?

-  
Eyes' view -

I don't care. Now get out.

--------------------------------

Hiyono- Yes…well that didn't go very well. Oh well, off to see Rio I guess, I wonder if she's in the hospital again, she's there a lot.

Ayumu- You have her number, just call. Speaking of numbers…how did Eyes have mine? That hunter, Kanone, Kousuke, Rio, and Ryoko also?

Hiyono- Oh yeah…about that, you know when Kousuke was trying to kill us with the bees?

Ayumu- Yeah, and?

Hiyono- Well I sorta slipped him your number in case he ever needed to get in touch with you. Kousuke gave it to Rio, Rio gave it to Ryoko, Eyes, and Kanone, and Kanone gave it to the hunter!

Ayumu- Hiyono?

Hiyono- Yes Ayumu?

Ayumu- Why would a killer need my number?

Hiyono- Never know, anyway, off to see Rio!  
-  
At the hospital with Rio

Hiyono- Here again?

Rio- Yeah, I guess I'm a bit of a klutz

Ayumu- More then a bit

Hiyono- That's mean! So what happened to you?

Rio- You know that dog that took my melon slice?

Hiyono- Yeah

Rio- Well this time he stole my whole melon…so I chased him…then ran into a pole and got knocked out

Hiyono- Ouchies, anyway, what do you think about being called a BlaChi? -  
Rio's view -  
What was he thinking? How can he be as bad as Kousuke, I used to have such respect for him. Even with that funny southern accent, and I almost laugh every time he talks. The cat puppet was bad enough, but the BlaChi was the last straw. Also why did he bring me an iris? I can't eat an iris! On the behalf of Kiyotaka my ass! I bet he was just to cheap to buy me a melon! Eyes is so sweet, he isn't cheap, he brings me melon. Kousuke is just a bum though, never brings me anything. He's such a cheap jerk. He let that damn dog take my melon too! I mean at least Hiyono gave me Ayumu's lunch!

Rants on continuously about melons

-  
Hiyono- I think I never want to eat a melon again

Ayumu- So what does everyone have against irises anyway?

Hiyono- They are used a bit to much, you can't really blame them. Anyway, we can't ask Ryoko because she's at a track meet. So off to the one who started this mess! Kanone Hilbert himself.

Ayumu- Can't we skip him…?

Hiyono- He's the cause! Of course not! Why don't you want to see him anyway? I mean it can't be because he tried to kill you, I mean so did the rest of the BlaChi.

Ayumu- Yeah, but he tried to beat me to bloody pulp

Hiyono- I'm sure he won't try to, if he does I'll get him with my bunny and bear Hiyono punch!

Ayumu- Great, I feel so much safer

Hiyono- I knew you would

Ayumu- Ever heard of sarcasm…?

Hiyono- Nope!  
-  
At the docks -------------------------

Hiyono- Hiya Kanone!

Kanone- Oh Hiyono, hello. How are you today?

Hiyono- Perfect, and you?

Kanone- I'm good, would you like some lunch?

Hiyono- I'd love some!

Kanone- Great, I don't get company much

Ayumu- I wonder why…

Kanone- Oh… little Narumi, I didn't know you were here also.

Ayumu- I wouldn't be but she dragged me here, and don't ignore me.

Hiyono- Oh yeah! That's right, I had a question I wanted to ask!

Kanone- Hmm…? Sure, go ahead.

Hiyono- What made you call the BlaChi, BlaChi?  
-  
Kanone's view -  
I wanted to break up the seriousness of the conversation. Plus it sounded cute.  
-  
Hiyono- You heard it here first! Straight from the creator's mouth!

Ayumu- A story on this…how retarded…

Hiyono- Yay, now on to you Ayumu. What do you think about the BlaChi being called BlaChi, and make it long but don't rant!

Ayumu- Fine, if it'll shut you up whatever.  
-  
Ayumu's view -  
It sounds funny, and weird, like Hiyono's strange song. Other then that I don't care, and don't have an opinion or comment.  
-  
Hiyono- That was short, AND MY SONG ISN'T STRANGE!

Ayumu- Oh well, your turn… right?

Hiyono- Yup! Save the best for last!

Ayumu- …right, believe that if you want to. I guess my brother was right, the happiness of those who believe.

Hiyono- Don't quote your brother. You aren't him, everyone told you that.

Ayumu- Just start…-  
Hiyono's view -  
Oh my gosh! I think it so cute! It's adorable like his cat puppet, but mine are cuter. Just like my song is cuter then the BlaChi is. I wish I had a boxed lunch…I'm so hungry, maybe he has one on him. I wonder why that cat was licking Kousuke's head, does anyone know I'm allergic to irises anyway? I thought Rio was seven or eight when I seen her, Eyes is so graceful. Much more then a swan, Ryoko's analogy was bad. I mean, if you stick your head under water then you see them paddle. He's a lot like a cat instead, they're graceful, cautious, and know when to pounce. Also when they are klutzy you never see it, unless the cat is fat I guess…I wonder if Ayumu thought my rice ball was good…it had bean curd, cheese, tomatoes, olives, mustard, oranges, bananas, octopus, hot dog, cherries, pickles, and curry in it! Outside the window kira kira ki! Oh yeah, heheh, I wonder where Ayumu got that cute pink rabbit he gave on my birthday. I swear I seen a little boy with one just like it…wasn't that cute stuffed animal Ayumu won for Christmas the same one Kousuke had? Did he win it too? Then somebody came along and waved their special magic wand!

Hiyono goes on singing Twinkle My Heart -  
Hiyono- That's all about the BlaChi, this is Hiyono signing out!

Ayumu- …you aren't a newscaster…

Hiyono- So what, that has nothing to do with it!

Ayumu- That's what they say, not some wannabe reporter for a school newspaper.

They go on arguing as the Spiral ending music plays and fades out, with Hiyono and Ayumu still arguing.


End file.
